


Tara's Place

by SophieD



Series: Anything for you [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Apartment, Camping, Eating, F/F, Femslash, Food, Laguna - Freeform, Lesbian Relationship, Ortolon, alisio, beach, french restaruant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara finally decides to share some of her secrets with Sophie.  After a fancy dinner, she takes Sophie home with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara's Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes in the middle to end of the first season, after my Los Anegeles and Atlantic City stories but before The First David Job.
> 
> Alisio is one of the beaches near where I grew up in Southern California. While it wasn't my beach of choice, I did spend quite a bit of time there. My father's business partner lived in the apartment building in my story though Tara's place is a whole lot nicer!
> 
> If you like what you read, leave me a message please. I would love to know if anyone out there actually reads my stories.

"Let's go camping!" "Are you insane?" She laughs loudly. "C'mon Soph! It will be fun!" I shake my head. "Not in a million years Tara!" The thought of all that dirt. And bugs. I feel itchy already. "There are some amazing places, close by here." I shake my head again. "I love Idyllwild. Its only about two hours from here." "No." "Its beautiful." "Still no." "It will be just the two of us. Alone." I have to think about that one. Tara and I. Alone in the woods. Nothing to do. Eating outside. Bugs. Nature. I shake my head again but she knows that she's wearing me down. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Her hand begins to slide inside my robe. "C'mon Soph. Just for the weekend..." She doesn't give me chance to answer as her mouth is pressed to mine, her hand between my legs." "Oh my God Tara" I exclaim as she starts to move. "Please Soph. I know you're going to love it." No I'm pretty sure I will hate it but she can be very convincing when she wants to be. "I'll think about it." I whisper. She smiles. Then her lips are on my neck and her hand is pushed hard into me and I forget to think about anything.

"So what's the sudden interest in camping?" I ask her over dinner. We are dining at Ortolon, a somewhat famous Los Angeles French restaurant. It is owned and run by a celebrity chef and his actress wife. In spite of that, I do love their tasting menu and wine pairings. We are well into both.

She shrugs. "I've always loved camping. We used to go all the time when I was a kid. And I love the mountains." I laugh around a mouthful of escargot, crayfish and rabbit meatballs. "You're from the midwest Tara. What do you know about mountains?" She laughs along. "That's why I moved to California." I raise my eyebrow. "You live here in Los Angeles?" She smiles. "Close enough." "Hmmm...why didn't you ever tell me? " She shrugs. "You never asked." She gives me a big shit eating grin and pops another bite of langoustine in her mouth. I watch her jealously, "Is that as good as it looks?" She nods. "Wanna trade?" She suddenly gets possessive of her plate, wrapping her arm around it so I can't get my fork in for a taste. "No way Soph!" she laughs. "you've got your snails. Leave my little sea critters alone!" I laugh at her and hold out a bite of escargot and meatball. She wrinkles her nose. "No thanks. Snails belong in the garden not my mouth." I laugh again. "You're loss." "Mmm hmm" she says as she wipes the remaining sauce from her plate with a piece of bread. She waves at our waiter. "I hear the cheesecake is to die for?" she asks him. "Oh Honey" he responds with a lilt, "you have never had cheesecake like this in your life." He leans closer, his voice lower. "It's like an orgasm in your mouth." Tara laughs loudly. "Well then I guess we should try it" she says with a wink. I'm not sure if the wink was meant for me or for him.

Tara drives south from LA, past Disneyland. I know better than to ask where we're going. She won't tell me. I planned dinner but I let her plan the entertainment. I'm a bit surprised that we aren't at an obnoxious dance club or my bedroom. Sometimes she can still surprise me. She pulls into a parking lot at a beach called Alisio. Apparently its part of Laguna Beach, a place I've been wanting to go for a long time. I'm hoping she has reservations at one of the resorts nearby. The Motage would be my preference though I could live with The Surf and Sand.

Alisio Beach is a beautiful little cove. It is bordered on the north by an outcropping of jagged rocks. Even late in the evening, kids are still scurrying around the tide pools, catching sand crabs and sticking their fingers in anemones. The beach is surrounded by steep cliffs, one jutting out into the ocean on the north end of the beach. More rocky cliffs border the back of the sand and provide lots of little caves for the kids to explore.

We are walking, barefoot, hand in hand, along the line where the hard sand meets the water. We've been walking in silence. I don't have anything I need to say. Apparently Tara doesn't either. Its just nice to be with her, without conversation or game. That's one of the things I love about being with Tara. We've known each other for so long that we don't need words to know what each other is thinking. I giggle to myself. I'm pretty sure I know what Tara is thinking. Fancy dinners and long walks are not really Tara's thing. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I giggle again. Now I know we really are thinking the same thing. She stops and pulls me close. "Is this what you were thinking?" She asks. "How did you know?" She just smiles as she pulls me closer and kisses me. 

I melt into her. I've always loved the way Tara makes me feel. When I have her, I have all of her. Her focus, her attention, its all on me. She makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. Her kisses reach deep inside me. I can let go of the facade and just be me. I just don't get to have her very often.

I try not to be self conscious when I'm with Tara. I've never been all that comfortable with snogging in public, especially with another woman. I do it for Tara. I don't want her to feel like she has to censor who she is to be with me. I think I would do just about anything Tara wanted. I do it all for her... well, that and it feels really good. 

Tara slides her hand into the waistband in the back of my pants. I laugh. "Tara! There are children here!" She smiles. "Don't worry. I won't try anything. Not here anyway." "Mmmm" I say. "Take me somewhere private and you can try whatever you want." She laughs. "Anything?" Its my turn to laugh. "Maybe I should amend that..." She doesn't let me finish. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me back along the beach. "Tara! Where are we going?" She smiles. "Somewhere you'll let me do what I want." "What are you planning Tara?" Another wicked smile. "Somewhere special. Somewhere I've never taken anyone before." Well that was a curious answer I think. Maybe she's not talking about the Montage.

Tara leads me past the parking area, leaving her car in the lot. At the far end of the beach is a staircase that I hadn't noticed. I stop at the base and look up. Not only are the stairs sketchy looking but they seem to go straight up the face of the cliff. "Tara...I don't know..." She laughs at me. "You sure are being difficult tonight." I roll my eyes at her. "Do you really want to talk about difficult?" She laughs again. "No. I probably won't win that argument will I?" "Not hardly!"

Tara starts to climb and I reluctantly follow her. About 2/3 of the way up, I stop to rest. "C'mon Soph!" She yells down at me. I shake my head. "Not until you tell me where we're going!" "Fine!" she yells again. "You stay there. I'm heading up." I don't answer her. I'm contemplating taking her car and heading back to LA. She sees me glance toward the parking lot. "Oh you wouldn't!" she yells. I don't answer. "Fine! You wanna know? I'll tell you. But you're ruining the surprise!" I still don't answer. She moves down a couple of steps so she can talk without yelling. 

"Ok Soph. You wanna know what I'm planning? I'll tell you. First I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you until you're breathless and your knees are weak. And just before you think you can't take any more, I'm going put my hand under your shirt. I'm going to touch you. I'm going to take your clothes off. I'm going to lay you down on the bed and then I'm going to touch you again. My hands are going to start at your hair. I'm going to touch every part of you until you beg me to stop. I'm going to put my fingers inside you. I'm going to feel how wet you are, how hot. I'm going to be deep inside of you. I'm going to feel you move under me. I'm going to lick you and suck you until you scream my name. And when I'm done, I'm going to do it all again. I'm not going to stop until you beg. Is that what you wanted to know Sophie?"

I'm leaning hard against the rail. My knees are wibbly wobbly. My mouth is dry. My insides are on fire. I want to respond but I feel like I can't find any words. I nod at her. She moves a couple more stairs down and takes my hand. "Are you ready now?" She asks quietly. I nod again. "Bloody Hell Tara" I whisper. "Bloody Hell!" 

I follow her up the remaining stairs without comment. She's got me and she knows it. She knows I will follow her just about anywhere at this point. 

When we finally reach the top, Tara turns and pulls me close. I let her kiss me. Her hands are already starting to move and its making me antsy. "Tara...where?" "Just over there." She gestures with her head to what looks like a multi-level condo building. "You live here?" She nods. "How long?" She shrugs. "Only a couple of months." "You mean since Nate started up Leverage in LA?" She shrugs again. "I wanted to be close. You know, in case you needed me." I smile. "I will always need you Tara." She smiles as she kisses me again. "Me too."

She leads me into the building, to the top floor. She uses a key pad to unlock her door. "Not pickable" she tells me. I laugh to myself imagining what Hardison would do to it. "And I can check from my phone and be sure that it hasn't been compromised." "That happen a lot?" I ask. She shrugs. "Its a dangerous business." "hmmm." Now I'm wondering if maybe I should have been worried about my flat. Nah. I'm sure Parker and Hardison are on it. 

Tara opens the door and I go in. I am immediately drawn to the large picture window overlooking the ocean. I feel Tara come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. "You like?" "Its gorgeous Tara." "I know. Almost as gorgeous as you." I snort. "I can't believe you've never told me about this." "I haven't told anyone Sophie. Not even my mom knows where I live. Its safer that way." I turn toward her. "Do you really feel that unsafe?" She shrugs. "I've done some stuff." I've heard her say this before. "We've all done stuff" I remind her. She shakes her head. "You don't understand." "Then tell me." "I can't" she whispers. "I wish I could but I can't." "Its OK Tara" I whisper back. "You're safe here. With me. I'll take care of you." She moves her face close to mine with a smile. "I...uh...I know." I let her kiss me again. ""I'll always take care of you Tara." She doesn't talk anymore but she has other ways of showing her appreciation.

We're lying together on Tara's bed. My body is humming from all of the things Tara promised. I hope I gave as good as I got. From the purring sounds she's making, snuggled into my shoulder, I think she's happy. I sigh and pull her closer. "I love your place Tara. Its gorgeous. And very cozy." "Thanks Soph" she murmurs. "The best part is we can swim in the ocean in the morning." 'Oh joy!' I think to myself. I'll have to come up with some way to distract her...

Tara reads my mind and rolls on to me. She kisses me until I am breathless then starts talking. I'm beginning to catch on to her little plan, not that there's anything I can do about it. *kiss* "So how about it?" *kiss* "Next Friday I'll pick you up." *kiss* I'll rent a motorhome OK?" I try to get a word in. "Tara...I don't..." *kiss* 'C'mon Soph. I'll make it worth it." *Kiss* "Tara no..." This time when she kisses me, she lets her hand trail down my side. "Please Soph?" *kiss* "I promise...." As she gently slides her fingers into me, I hear myself give in "OK. Tara. Whatever you want."


End file.
